Real OTP
by SaturnEmpress
Summary: EXO OT12. Warning: Fluffiness and sweetness ahead! Place in their OT12 Dorm. The beginning days in their united dorm.


REAL OTP #1

Genre: Friendship

Pairing: You'll see

Warning: Extreme fluff in one click

Real OTP #1

Luhan x Bed

The morning rays of sunshine broke through the blinds of their shared room's window. Mornings in Seoul had always been this cold in the end of March. The two particular members of EXO began to squirm in their slumber, but they wouldn't leave the bed just yet.

The grunts and groans escaped Suho's adorable lips as he pushed himself up. In his sitting position he rubbed sleepiness out of his eyes, lips made a cute pout. His eyes squinted because of the single ray that fell onto his not-awake-yet eyes. The view was so convincing that he actually looked like an angel waking up from his beauty sleep.

Lay muttered a good morning from the opposite lower bunk bed. Already up and having some streches as Suho let out an audible yawn.

Suho went down from his bed, the wooden ladder cold under his feet until finally he reached the floor, having a view of their magnae still sleeping peacefully.

The sunray failed to wake the two best friends up, obviously because Sehun had his pillow on his head while Luhan had his blanket to cover his body up to his face. Suho and Lay only chuckled from the sight, "You go first, I'll wake them up." Suho volunteered, but Lay only sneered. 'Heh heh, you won't make it.' he thought as he exited the room.

"Sehunnie, ireonaseyooo.. Achim imnida.." he sang as he shook the thin body from his sleep. Sehun only face him with his back, didn't really appreciate the wake up call.

"Sehunniiiie..." Suho made this cute call which Sehun found very annoying. He got up actually fast, not even winced when his feet met the cold wooden floor. Sehun went straight outside, Suho could tell that he voiced "But I'm still sleepy~~!" pretty loud in the living room.

And now he had Luhan still unbothered from his sleep. Suho had heard the rumors about Luhan and his bed. Yeah, he wouldn't jump on him to wake him up of course, but one thing he still refused to believe was how sticky Luhan was with his bed.

"Luhan-hyung. Ireonaseyo. Achim imnida." he sang again. But of course, Luhan was still sleeping.

"Luhan-hyung. Wake up. We have a dance practice this morning. You don't want to be left here, do you?" he said. This time he shook Luhan's body as he sang, yet Luhan was still sleeping peacefully like there was nothing happened.

This time Suho tilted his head, his eyes squinted. He even doubt if Luhan was sleeping or faint. He didn't even squirm nor groan. "Luhan-hyung! Wake up!" he shouted pretty loud right beside Luhan's head. This time, Luhan face his back to him and continued to sleep.

"Luhan-hyuuuuung! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!" he shook Luhan hard, the bed even let out a creak.

Suho, for the first time, lost his patience. He pulled Luhan's blanket to reveal Luhan in his yellow pajamas curled up into a human ball. The sudden change of temperature made him shudder. Luhan was awake then, yet he didn't want to get out of his bed just yet.

"Luhan-hyung! I know you're awake! Now get out of your bed! We'll be late! The others are already having their breakfast!" Suho literally screamed at the top of his lungs.

Luhan finally pushed himself up and sent a glare to Suho. He even pursed his lips. "Fine! Fine! I'll get up! Just... five more minutes..." he said as he fell back into his soft matress leaving Suho in a daze.

'So that rumor is true. And this is just our first day being a roommate. I wonder how Lay works it out.'

After the shoutings, finally Suho had dragged Luhan out of his bed, they finally had their breakfast. The other members were still in the living room, Sehun, Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Kai were watching the morning show, which was Spongebob Squarepants with Korean subtitles while D.O was starting to wash the dishes after breakfast, Tao was already in his shower (Xiumin told Baekhyun and Chanyeol to leave him be, because Tao spent the longest in shower).

"By the way, where's Chen and Kris-hyung?" Suho asked Lay who was sitting across from him.

Lay only smiled, "Just hear the music when it plays."

"Kris-hyuuung! Wake up! Wake the hell up! Your phone alarm was ringing since an hour ago and here you are still curling into a ball like a baby! And you know what?! You have three cellphones ringing beside you head, and you are still asleep?! It's 8 a.m already! Come on, wake up! I wanna cry!~"

Suho only nodded while scooping the kimchi stew. And the fact that Kris is EXO M's leader made him sighed, it's just inevitable not to do so.

END

Sooo~ how was it? I'm still writing more so please anticipate! I go for EXO fluffiness! Because they are cute babies!


End file.
